Never Let Go
by writingluverr82
Summary: 'Three weeks was just too long to be away from Percy and Autumn. Annabeth loved her work, but hated traveling for it.'


_"Don't find love, let it find you. That's why it's called falling in love. You don't make yourself fall in love, you just do."_

Three weeks was just too long to be away from Percy and Autumn. Annabeth loved her work, but hated traveling for it. Since redesigning Olympus she'd been wanted all over the world. Her plane ride from Greece was starting to catch up with her, she stumbled over Percy's shoes. Annabeth made her way to the fridge and poured herself a glass of punch. She stopped and listened. Nothing. Normally, Autumn was screaming at the top of her lungs while Percy was frantically trying to figure out what was  
wrong. Then a loud snore made her worries fade. She crept into the living room to find Percy asleep with Autumn lying on his chest. Her tiny body moved up and down as Percy breathed. Her tiny hand had settled on Percy's mouth. Annabeth chuckled, Percy stirred and his eyes slowly opened. He kissed the tiny hand that layed upon his lips. He raised his hand and softly waved at Annabeth. She waved back. He gently moved off the couch, careful not to disturb Autumn. He managed to move without waking her and placed her in Annabeth's hands. Annabeth soaked up the feeling of Autumn in her arms. The picture on her bedside table in the old lonely hotel room just wasn't enough. The smile of the toddler warmed Annabeths heart.

"Mommy..." Autumn whispered. "I missed you, so did daddy..a lot. Please don't leave again." Annabeth could have broken down crying right there, but held back the tears. 

"I know, baby. I missed you and daddy, too. I promise I'll try not to leave again." Annabeth placed the little girl in her bed. She missed doing this every night, seeing the purple bedroom covered in pink butterflies and the Aladdin comforter. She kissed Autumn's forehead and she slowly fell asleep. Annabeth made her way back to the living room. Percy had turned the TV back on and was sitting up watching it. He looked so lonely, she felt terrible for leaving him for so long. She leaned against the door opening- watching him. He glanced at her, not seemin to care, but took another look. A smile spread across his face he ran to her wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"I've missed you so much," He whispered in her ear rubbing small circles on her back. "I didn't know it was really you when I saw your face. I thought I was dreaming." He chuckled. Annabeth looked into his green eyes and melted into them. She studied his beautiful features, his black messy hair, his sea green eyes, the small scars left on his face from old quests. He was to perfect. Annabeth brushed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"You don't need to dream anymore," She whispered, a smile formed on her face. Percy chuckled an touched his lips to hers. The feelings of the last three weeks poured into that kiss-passion, love and saddness. With Percys luck, the phone rang at eleven at night. He groaned in response and Annabeth chuckled. She kissed him once more and made her way to the phone. Percy dragged his feet to the bedroom while Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.  
"Hello?" Annabeth asked happily.  
"Annabeth? Oh, Annabeth I'm so happy you are finally home to that whiny husband of yours." Thalia chuckled on the other end of the phone line.  
"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.  
"Percy has been calling me night after night asking what's wrong with Autumn, of course he calls me in the middle of the night and when Autumn is screaming. I was calling to see if he ended up getting her to bed, but by the silence in the background he did. And I think it also helps that you're home." Thalia chuckled. "Well I'll let you get back to that Seaweed Brain of yours. Goodnight."  
"Thank you for helping him, Thalia. Goodnight to you, too." Annabeth hung up the phone and made her way back to her bedroom. She left the mumbling and grumbling Percy in bed and went to take a shower. After the showers she had taken in Greece, her shower at home was heaven. Afterwards she changed into a pair of sweatpants and crawled into bed with her half-asleep husband. She wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his neck.  
"Dont be mad, Percy," Annabeth chuckled. "It was Thalia asking about Autumn. I heard you gave her quite a hard time while I was gone." Percy's eyes shot open and he chuckled.  
"Well what can I say? I'm a mess without you." He smiled turning over to his side rubbing her cheek.  
"Apparently." Annabeth laughed. She heard a tiny whimper coming from outside their door. Slowly the door opened and Aurumn appeared with her blanket in hand and thumb in her mouth.  
"Whats wrong, baby?" Percy asked Autumn made her way closer to their bed not saying a word. She climbed on the bed and jumped between Percy and Annabeth. Autumn curled into a ball against Annabeths chest, looked up at her and whispered, "I don't want to be away from you anymore. I've missed you to much. I'm not letting go of you for a long, long time." Annabeth couldn't help but laugh at her four year old smart beyond her years. Annabeth ran her fingers through Autumns curly blond hair and kissed her forehead.  
"Of course you can, sweetheart. I promise not to let go, too." With that said Annabeth wrapped her arms around the sleeping toddler and her smiling husband. Together they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Well just another one-shot. (: I wanted to dedicate this one to AnnabethIsTheBest. She has been such an amazing reviewer & I'd like to thank her for saying nice things about my crappy writing. THANK YOUU! **

**-demigodgirl1**


End file.
